Don't Go
by wrotethebookonhardtoget
Summary: When something tragic happens in Katara's life, what is Zuko going to do for her? Rated T for language.


**Author's Note: Set in modern times. Zutara, don't like it...don't read it. But if you do read it, please review it. That would make me happy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA at all. I wish so badly that I did, you know how cool that would be?**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Go<strong>

Damn this suit. I was extremely uncomfortable. I pulled the tie down and unbuttoned the first few buttons as I was driving beside the cemetery. Life's a bitch. That's why I was driving past the cemetery in the first place. I shouldn't have to, but I do. Damn drunk drivers. That's when I noticed her standing there. I noticed her because of her bright red shirt. Her bright red short sleeve shirt, in the middle of winter...when there was snow on the ground. I pulled in and stopped my car. That's when I realized that she wasn't doing anything in particular, just standing there. Crying. I got out of my car and started walking towards her. She turned ever so slightly and wiped her face with her hand. She then turned back around and stared at the ground.

"What do you want?" She asked me with pain in her voice.

"Why are you here?" I looked at her up and down, she wasn't dressed for this type of weather. She was wearing heels, a skirt and a nice T-shirt. No tights, no boots, no jacket. "You're supposed to be at the memorial service."

"I don't want to go." She wiped her face again. "Why aren't you there?"

"Because I saw you here." I pulled my jacket off and wrapped it around her freezing body. "I wanted to make sure that you were gonna make it there okay."

"I'm not gonna drive my car off the road. I'll make it there fine." She shrugged me off. "And I don't need your jacket. I feel fine." I could see her lips turning blue and I shook my head and stepped back. "Just go. I don't need your help."

"Everyone needs help sometimes."

"Says who?"

I pushed my hands in my pockets. I was silent for a minute before I looked up at her and said: "It's a fact. No one has to say it, they just know. You need help, I need help, your family needs help. You aren't the only one affected by this. Think about your brother. Think about your grandparents, your aunts, uncles, cousins. What about me? You think I really like to see you hurt? No. Hell no. I hate it. I would do anything to not see you hurt. But you have to let me in. I love you. Let me in."

She looked back at me and wiped the tears off her face. Her voice was barely a whisper when she said: "You don't know how hard it is."

"No, I don't. I've never lost a parent. I've never lost anyone I was really close to." I started walking towards her and put my hands in hers. "But that doesn't mean I can't be here for you."

I could tell that she had broken at that point because she grabbed me in a hug and started bawling. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I wish it was easier to let you in. I really do. But it's so hard." She dropped her head on my chest and I could feel my shirt getting soaked with tears. "I was so close to my parents. Without them here, I don't know what I'm gonna do." She looked up in my eyes and gave me the most heart breaking look I think I have ever seen. It was a mixture of sadness, worry, wondering, and loss of trust. "Don't go. Please don't go. I don't think I can stand another person leaving me."

"I'm never going to leave you." I put my hand on her face. "I promise you right now that I will NEVER leave you. You an count on it." I kissed her forehead and pulled her in as humanly possible to my body. "Right now though, we need to go to the memorial service."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here." She pulled away from me. "I don't want to leave."

"You need to be there."

"But I want to stay here."

"I don't care."

"Do you know that I have to leave tomorrow morning?" She spit the words out at me. "I have to go live with my brother. I won't see you again for a while. Can you blame me for wanting to stay here?"

"I know. I already talked to your brother."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that it was okay with him that I ask you something important, since he's your guardian now."

"What is it?

"I want to ask you to be my girlfriend. I know you won't live here and I know it'll be hard. But I want to make you mine before I leave. I know that your broken and that you need a helping hand. I'm here to fix you and give you that hand. Say yes, please say yes."

I could see tears forming in her eyes, I just hoped that they were from happiness this time. "Of course."

I was so relieved when she said that. I still had to ask something though. "Then will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Go to the memorial service." I rushed through my words before she could say no again. "At least go with me, I'll be there for you. I'll walk in with you, I'll sit next to you. I'll give you a hand to hold and a shoulder to cry on. Just go. You know that you'll regret it if you don't."

She rested her forehead against my chest and took a few deep breaths. "Okay."

"Good. Can you drive yourself? Or do you want to ride with me?"

"I think I can drive myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am."

I hugged her again. "I'm glad your going."

"Me too."

"I'll follow you there."

"Okay."

She let go and started walking towards her car. I realized one more thing I needed to say. "Wait!" I ran after her. "One more thing." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "When I said that I wouldn't leave you, I meant it. I wasn't lying."

"I know." She gave me a smile.

"That is what I've been waiting to see. I love that smile." I smiled at her and hugged her again. I pulled her into me and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you, and I won't leave you. I expect you to do the same thing."

"I promise."

"Good." I let go of her and walked to my car. I got in and watched her start her car and drive off. I thought of how badly I wanted to say 'Don't go' to her when she left tomorrow. I knew I couldn't, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to. But as long as she is mine I know that she won't ever 'go'. She won't leave me, and I would never do that to her.


End file.
